


Blind Sensations

by MadFantasy



Category: Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadFantasy/pseuds/MadFantasy
Summary: Scrumptious time this wonderful work of literature gave me while doodling this, I strongly LOVED the concept, the description and the details, lord- the details!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657834) by [bleedcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/pseuds/bleedcolor), [Likelightinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass). 

Best in Darkness 


	2. Impatient Thrusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have reread it for the third time yesterday¬

More doodles that feel fitting here!


End file.
